


Perfect Punishment

by Art3misiA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misiA/pseuds/Art3misiA
Summary: Hermione and Draco have hit a bump in the road, thanks to the untimely end of Pansy's budding romance.While attempting to find a way to help Pansy move forward and so allow her and Draco to pick up where they left off, Hermione unexpectedly finds inspiration in an edition of Witch Weekly from 1958.Written for Strictly Dramione's Valentine's Day Smut Fest 2019.Prompt: #26 - Don't room with a girl who is a sad sack and let her you pull you down to her level.Much love to my beta CourtingInsanity for helping me complete my first fic! <3





	Perfect Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all!
> 
> This is my first attempt at publishing a fic, so I hope you enjoy it!  
> Warning for dub/con scene prior to the main event.
> 
> All characters belong to J.K.R, this is my creative spin on her characters, etc.

 Hermione was getting ready for New Year’s Eve. She had Slipknot blasting from her Bluetooth speaker as she rummaged through her T-shirt collection, trying to decide what to wear. She finally settled on a plain black fitted tee with a v-neck which showed off her curves. After slipping on her favourite pair of jeans, she applied her usual dark eyeliner and finished it off with a subtle gold eyeshadow.

“Granger, can I borrow your perfume again?” Pansy Parkinson strode into Hermione's room dressed in towering stilettos and a short, tight red dress that accentuated her hourglass figure. “Bloody hell, you’re not even dressed yet? Hurry up, Daph will be here any minute!” Pansy waltzed over to Hermione’s closet and swung open the door, quickly rifling through her hangers. “I can’t believe it, you don’t have any good dresses… what the hell is this?”

Pansy pulled out a crimson sweater dress that Hermione loved. It fell just below the knee, had a high shell neck with long sleeves and came with a wide black belt with small studs along the edges.

“Be careful with that! It’s my favourite dress!” Hermione took it from Pansy and hung it back up. “And besides, I _am_ ready!”

Pansy looked her up and down critically. “Seriously? You’re wearing _that_ tonight? You look like you’re headed to the library, not out to welcome the new year!”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing? I like to be comfortable!” Hermione replied indignantly.

“What’s _wrong_?” Pansy spluttered. “Honestly, your fashion sense hasn’t improved at all since we left Hogwarts!” The dark-haired girl grabbed Hermione by the arm and started to drag her along. “Come on, you can borrow something of mine. Your wardrobe may be awful, but at least you’re the same size as me so it’s not totally hopeless.”

“Pansy, no! Thank you for offering, but I’m wearing this.” Hermione pulled her arm out of Pansy’s grasp and stepped back.

Pansy tutted. “You’re never going to catch the attention of a hot wizard dressed like some… _Muggle_!” Pansy gestured to Hermione’s jeans in exasperation.

“I _am_ a Muggle-born, Pans, or did you forget?”

The Floo roared and Daphne’s voice called out, “You two better be ready! We’re going to be late to meet the others!” Daphne wandered down the hall to the bedroom. She looked over at Hermione and exclaimed, “You’re not ready yet?”

“That’s what I said, Daph! But _she—_ ” Pansy gestured at Hermione again “ _—_ says she is ready and this is what she plans to wear!”

The two Slytherin women exchanged suffering looks.

“You know, Granger, it wouldn’t kill you to wear a dress and heels once in a while,” Daphne said.

“That’s easy for you to say,” retorted Hermione.  ”You and Pans both have the shape for all those little dresses.” She pointed at Daphne’s light blue one-shouldered  dress, which showed off her trim figure.

“I have big shoulders. Dresses don’t work for me. Plus I hate wearing heels. Why would you voluntarily wear shoes that make your feet burn? And why should witches wear only feminine clothing?” Hermione’s views on Feminism sometimes conflicted with Wizarding traditions and expectations.  
“It’s almost as bad as that archaic list of one-hundred-and-twenty-nine ways to get a husband Pans showed me!”

“Okay, _okay_ !” Pansy held up her hands in surrender. “We get it. Just don’t start on about women breaking free from society’s shackles again, _please_!”

“Yes, please don’t,” chimed in Daphne. “Wait, what list? Let me see it!” She turned to Hermione, curious.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione handed a copy of _Witch Weekly_ from 1958 to Daphne.

She scanned the article quickly. “Some of these aren’t half bad, you know…”

Hermione huffed in response. “Take it if you want. It’s ridiculous.” She picked up her purse. “Right then. Will we be off?”

Spirits were high as the group of women entered a new club in the heart of London and headed to the dance floor. After a few songs had played, the opening refrain to “It’s Raining Men” by Geri Halliwell began. Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned. She disagreed in principle with the lyrics (it implied all women wanted and needed a man in her life, she thought) but she admitted she loved the beat. She found herself singing along to the lyrics despite herself. “ _Tall, blonde, dark and lean, rough and tough and strong and mean…”_

The song ended and, laughing, Hermione made her way to the bar for another drink.

“Into tall, blonde, strong men are we Granger?” purred a familiar voice in her ear that sent a slight shiver down her spine.

Hermione turned around to find Draco Malfoy beside her, wearing his trademark smirk.

She and Draco, both now professors at Hogwarts, had been casually dating over the past few months. Over time their friendship had begun to develop into a mutual attraction. They enjoyed many debates on a variety of subjects, some of which became quite heated, and shared a mutual love of reading and learning. Because they were colleagues, however, they were reluctant to get too serious too soon.

“Not at all, Mr Malfoy. I _much_ prefer dark, rough and mean,” she responded with faux haughtiness before looking over his shoulder and smiling flirtatiously. “Why, hello, Mr Zabini. Such a pleasure to see you again.”

Blaise Zabini flashed a charming grin and reached out to take her extended hand, kissing her knuckles softly. “The pleasure is all mine, Miss Granger.”

Both turned around to see Draco glaring at them and laughed.

Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek and slipped her hand through his arm. “You know, Mr Malfoy, the type of man I like best of all is one who will buy me a drink and agree that there is nothing wrong with wearing comfortable clothes on a night out instead of electively torturing oneself for the sake of fashion.”

Draco grinned at her. “Pans been at you to ditch the Muggle clothes again, has she?” He turned to the bartender and ordered two beers before handing one to Hermione.

She had introduced him to beer on their first date. Draco had wanted to take her out to a fancy restaurant but Hermione had insisted on a low-key affair and explained to him that in the Muggle world, first dates usually involved something simple like a quick meal and a drink, or a visit to the movies. Then she had to explain what a movie was.

Draco had been confused. “If Muggles can make moving pictures to watch on a screen, how come they can’t make their photographs move?” he asked.

Moving away from the crowd so they could attempt to talk over the noisy atmosphere, the two settled into a corner.

  
“How is your night going?” Draco asked.

  
“Oh, you know, the usual. Drinking, dancing, flirting with as many men as possible.” She smirked at him wickedly.

  
“Draco frowned. “I should take you over my knee, Miss Granger. Flirting with strange men… perish the thought.”

  
“Perhaps you should. I’ve been misbehaving lately. I could do with a sound spanking.”

Suddenly, the electricity between them shot up; Draco leaned forward to kiss Hermione hard and she returned the kiss just as ferociously. When they pulled apart, they were both short of breath.

“Perhaps we could rendezvous at the end of the night, Mr Malfoy, and discuss my behaviour,” Hermione whispered seductively in his ear.

“I think that would be wise, Miss Granger. Discipline is important,” Draco replied. “Send me a text when you’re ready to leave, and I’ll meet you.” Using a cellphone was another Muggle habit he had adapted to.

Sharing a final searing kiss, Hermione went off to rejoin her friends who were sharing knowing looks and smirks.

“You know, Hermione, maybe you should hold on to that list in _Witch Weekly._ ” Daphne grinned. “You could use those tips to reel Draco the rest of the way in.”

She started to respond but was interrupted by the DJ announcing the countdown.

“Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Happy New Year!”

“Auld Lang Syne” began to play and people in the club hugged, kissed and cheered, with confetti raining down all around them.

Suddenly, Hermione heard, “What the fuck _—_?” from Pansy.

Looking in the direction her friend was focused on, Hermione spotted Seamus Finnigan, whom Pansy had been dating for the past six months.

Seamus had his arms around a curvy blonde woman, hands on her ass, pressed up against her, lips locked in a deep and passionate kiss.

Before anyone could react, Pansy had charged across the dancefloor and ripped the woman away from Seamus before slugging him in the face. “Cheating bastard!” she yelled.

“Fuck! Pans _—_ I can explain _—_!” Seamus stammered, holding his face.

“Get fucked!” she screamed before storming off.

He went to follow her but was blocked by a wall of angry women.

“You’re a right cunt, Seamus Finnigan, and you don’t deserve her!” Hermione snarled, shoving him backwards before turning to chase after Pansy.

She found her friend sobbing in the loo

“Hermioneeeee!” she wailed, throwing herself into her friend’s arms. “I thought he really liked me! That bastard!”

“He doesn’t deserve you, Pans. He’s just another wanker who thinks with his dick.” She tried her best to comfort her friend. “Come on, we’ll go home.”

 

”Bad news. Can’t meet tonight. Pans caught Seamus w/ another woman. V upset. Raincheck?”

  
_“I understand. Poor Pans. Remind me 2 deck Finnegan nxt time I c him and give her a hug frm me. Definite raincheck. Talk 2morrow?”_

 _  
_ “Sounds good. Night.”

They got back to their flat, joined by Daphne, where Pansy insisted on opening a bottle of wine despite the late hour and her state of inebriation. She alternated between weeping and fits of rage for the next hour, before passing out. Hermione and Daphne put her to bed.

 

A month later, Pansy was still mourning the end of her relationship. She had continued to alternate between fits of crying and rage, and Hermione had lost count of the number of _Reparo_ charms she had cast following one of Pansy’s many smashing sprees.

She and Draco hadn’t been on a date since New Year due to the state Pansy went into whenever she thought of any couple enjoying each other’s company. Hermione had tried to reason that they weren’t actually a couple and were keeping things very casual but Pansy was having none of it.

“If I have to be lonely and miserable, you do too!” she had declared, quite unreasonably, the last time Draco had attempted to visit.

A week out from Valentine’s Day Daphne, in possibly a foolish but well-intentioned move, had returned the _Witch Weekly_ magazine with the tips for finding a husband, and Pansy had nearly hexed her. Then she had snatched the magazine up and held it reverentially to her chest, muttering to herself, “I just need to re-focus.” She had taken to carrying the magazine around with her everywhere she went and looking at the list constantly.

 

_“Do u think we can get away with a V-day date?”_

  
“I don’t think so. Pans still anti. Might not be safe to risk it.”

  
_“But I really want 2 take u out for V-day…  I still owe u that spanking. U r V naughty girl.”_

  
“ V-day is overrated. But it is true, I have been a V naughty girl & need disciplining.”

  
_“Mayb u can find way 2 cheer her up. Her mood is rubbing off on every1, she needs 2 get under sum1 else 2 get over Finnegan.”_

Hermione looked up from her phone, thinking.

Draco was right. Pansy needed to get laid, and to be reassured she was attractive; maybe that would restore some of her previous confidence. But she wouldn’t go near men, declaring all of them scum despite her preoccupation with the magazine. And her mood was rubbing off on everyone. The usual end-of-the-month girls’ night in January had been cancelled as Pansy had refused to go out and they couldn’t go on without her, knowing it would hurt her feelings.

_#26 - Don’t room with a girl who is a sad sack and let her pull you down to her level._

Hermione snorted. She knew the list of “129 Ways to Find a Husband” almost as well as Pansy now, given her constant reciting of it to herself and anyone within earshot. Although she loved her friend and didn’t want to stop rooming with her, she was definitely pulling her to the Debbie-Downer level.

“Have plan. U can have front row seat. Strictly observational. Operation revive Pans begins 2night. Arrive at 10pm. Come in via back door, will leave unlocked. Xx”

Draco was intrigued. And turned on. What could Hermione have in mind…?

 

“Happy Valentine’s, Pans!”

  
Pansy had just Flooed in from work. She looked around to see rose petals on the floor, scented candles burning, and a table set for two with a bottle of wine.

“I got Thai from that place you like, there’s chocolate mousse in the fridge, and the wine is chilled. Sit down, eat, relax.” Hermione poured Pansy a generous glass before pouring one for herself and dishing out the food.

“Granger, what the hell is going on?”

“I decided, to hell with men! We can have our own celebration!”

“Why the hell not? At least it’s a chance to get drunk, right?” Pansy skulled back her glass and held it out for more. Hermione dutifully refilled it.

Over the next hours, they ate, talked and drank, Pansy indulging much more than Hermione in the wine.

Shortly before 10pm Hermione said, “You know what you need, Pans? A nice relaxing bath.”

Entering the bathroom, Hermione cast an _engorgio_ on the bath so it became the size of a spa. She adjusted the taps and poured in some scented bubble bath, then used her wand to light more candles before switching off the overhead light.

Pansy had come to stand in the doorway, watching her.

Hermione approached her friend and moved around behind her to pin up her hair. Next, she began unbuttoning Pansy’s blouse.

“Granger, what _—_?” Pansy began, faintly.

“Hush. Just relax,” Hermione responded as she began to unzip her skirt.

 

Draco quietly entered through the back door as instructed. On the kitchen counter he observed some shimmery material with a note on top of it.

_I borrowed Harry’s invisibility cloak. Put it on, and BE QUIET! Enjoy the show. X_

He listened, and could hear voices coming from further inside the flat. He threw the cloak over himself, marvelling at how he disappeared, and headed towards the sound.

 

Hermione had left the bathroom door open. She finished undressing Pansy and helped her into the bath.  
“I’m just going to grab the second bottle,” she said and headed out to the kitchen where she observed the cloak was gone.

She removed the wine from the fridge and headed back to the bathroom, where she poured Pansy another glass.

“I’m loving this huge bath, Granger! It’s amazing, just like back at Hogwarts.”

Hermione moved over to the bath and began to rub Pansy’s shoulders. Pansy sighed happily. Hermione’s hands began to move further down and she dropped featherlight kisses along Pansy’s neck. She slipped her hands down to cup Pansy’s breasts and began to slowly massage her nipples. Pansy moaned softly.

After a few minutes Hermione stopped her ministrations and Pansy sighed in disappointment. She moved around to her friend’s field of vision and slowly began to strip, before climbing into the bath with her. She moved forward to kiss her, biting softly against Pansy’s lips until she parted them and allowed Hermione’s tongue access.

Meanwhile, she slid a hand down between Pansy’s legs to find her vulva already swollen. She began to rub Pansy’s clit, slowly and gently. Pansy bucked her hips and moaned in response, seeking more friction. Hermione slid two fingers into Pansy’s pussy, using her thumb to continue to rub her clit.

“Oh sweet Merlin Granger, keep going!” Pansy gasped. By now, Hermione was getting horny herself.

Instead of continuing, Hermione stopped. “Time to get out now, Pans. We don’t want you getting all wrinkly.” She smirked.

She climbed out, turning back to help Pansy step onto the floor. She grabbed two towels, wrapping one around Pansy and another around herself before leading her out of the room.

Draco was so hard he thought he would explode right through his trousers. Sitting on a chair in the corner, he had watched under the cloak as Hermione massaged Pansy’s breasts before stripping and climbing into the bath with her. Although he could not see Hermione fingering Pansy, he could tell what was happening. Just when he thought he could not hold off any longer and would have to get his cock out, Hermione had gotten them both out of the bath and left the bathroom.

Waiting until they were well past him, Draco got up and followed them to Pansy’s bedroom.

Hermione gently dried them both before capturing Pansy’s lips in another searing kiss. With one hand she cupped a breast, and with the other she returned her attentions to Pansy’s pussy. Unable to help herself she rocked her hips forward, wanting to find some friction.

Pansy responded, mimicking Hermione’s movements with one hand on her breast while the other slid down to meet her bucking hips, causing Hermione to moan deeply.

Pushing them gently apart, Hermione guided Pansy over to her bed where she lay down. She smiled wickedly. “Come and sit on my face, Pansy,” she ordered.

Pansy obliged, positioning herself in front of Hermione’s willing mouth. She moaned deeply as she felt Hermione’s tongue slide into her pussy and out again, up to her clit, then back down into her pussy, slowly _—_ oh so slowly. She ground her hips forward, seeking more friction, and Hermione grabbed them to steady her.

Pansy leaned back, supporting herself with one hand on the bed while she reached the other behind her. She slid her free hand across Hermione’s stomach and over her mound, found her clit, and began to caress it while she opened her legs wantonly to give Hermione’s mouth and tongue better access.

Hermione could feel Pansy reaching her limit and was reaching her own. She redoubled her effort with her tongue and removed a hand from Pansy’s hips so she could slide her fingers inside Pansy’s pussy, curling them slightly to hit just the right spot. Pansy’s fingers quickened their pace and a few moments later pansy came hard, Hermione following with her own orgasm.

Pansy collapsed sideways on the bed, gasping.

“I don’t know what that was, Granger, but it was amazing. You’re amazing. Merlin, I needed that.”

Hermione slid up and spooned her friend, who was quickly becoming drowsy. After a short time Pansy’s breathing became regular. As she succumbed to sleep, Hermione got up and gently pulled the covers up over her, noting she looked more relaxed than she had in a long time.

With one last glance backward, she exited Pansy’s bedroom.

 

Draco couldn’t believe what he was seeing. First, he’d witnessed Hermione and Pansy enthusiastically fingering each other in the middle of the room and then he’d watched Hermione eat Pansy’s pussy while Pansy reached back and fingered Hermione. He hadn’t known which side to watch _—_ a full view of Pansy’s pussy being caressed by Hermione’s skilful tongue, or Hermione’s wide-open legs giving him a view of Pansy’s fingers sliding in and out of her swollen pussy and rubbing her clit. In the end he had stood in front of Pansy, knowing she could not see him, and conjured a mirror to hang directly in front of Hermione’s spread legs so he could see both views at the same time.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Draco had continued to hold the cloak in place with one hand while freeing his throbbing cock from his trousers with the other. He stroked his hand slowly up and down his shaft, caressing the head, imagining his cock was sliding into Hermione’s pussy in place of Pansy’s fingers.

As he watched the two women near climax, Draco increased his own rhythm, knowing he could not hold on much longer. Moments later Pansy came, followed almost immediately by Hermione, and Draco followed them both over the edge with a barely-suppressed groan. Luckily, the women’s dual moans drowned out Draco’s own involuntary cries.

Spent, yet still not satisfied, Draco slumped back against the wall behind him. As he began to recover, he cast a _Scourgify_ to clean up the mess he had made over his clothes and watched Hermione. She was laying with Pansy, embracing her. After a few minutes she sat up, tucked her friend in and rose from the bed. Draco saw that Pansy had fallen asleep. Hermione left the room, glancing back just before she exited.

Draco got up and followed.

Still naked, Hermione, made her way back to her own bedroom. Sensing movement behind her, she turned to see her door slowly close, seemingly on its own.

“Well? Did you enjoy the show?”

Draco removed the cloak. “I did… Very much.”

Hermione stepped forward and slid her arms around his neck, pressing up against him and feeling his cock stirring again. “I’m glad… because I’m not done, yet. I trust you aren’t either.”

“I certainly am not. You have been an extremely naughty girl,” Draco responded sternly. He reached around and cupped her arse firmly before removing one hand to lightly slap her cheek. “We need to discuss your punishment.”

Hermione gasped lightly. “I think that would be best.”

Draco released his grip on her and moved to sit on her bed. “Lay across my lap,” he commanded. Hermione obeyed, supporting the rest of her weight on the mattress. “I’m going to spank you, Hermione. Several times, I’m afraid.” She felt herself begin to get wet again at the silky tone to his voice. He began to caress her arse cheeks. “Do you know why you’re being punished, Hermione?”

“Because _—_ because I flirted with lots of men on New Year’s.”

“Correct.” _Smack_. Draco slapped her left cheek firmly, not hard enough to hurt, but she felt the building heat in her pussy intensify immediately. “And what else?”

“Uhhh… I’ve neglected you recently.”

“Correct.” _Smack_. Draco slapped her other cheek. “What else?”

“I’m… not sure.”

 _Smack_. Right in the middle, slightly above the apex of her thighs. “You’re not sure? That is an unacceptable answer.”

“Please… please tell me.” By now, Hermione could feel her wetness on her thighs and her pussy throbbed. She tried to squeeze her thighs together and wiggled on Draco’s lap, desperate for friction.

“Uh, uh, uh… hold still, now. Wriggling will only increase the number of spankings.” _Smack._ Right between her legs now, at the top of her pussy. Hermione felt the jolt in her clit, and moaned.

“What is this?” Draco slid his fingers across her folds, smearing her wetness further along her thighs. “Are you turned on by this, Hermione?” he murmured.

“Yes!” She gasped, no longer capable of stringing together a sentence.

“So wanton… your misbehaviour knows no bounds. Very well, I’ll explain each of your misdeeds.”  
“Insatiable flirting.” _Smack_ . “Neglecting our time together.” _Smack_ . “Behaving wantonly.” _Smack.”_ Each slap was delivered squarely against her soaking pussy, causing the slightest friction against her clit with every strike and rendering her incoherent with lust.

“You seduced your room mate in a most brazen way.” _Smack._ Draco slid his fingers down, briefly curling underneath to stroke Hermione’s clit, before sliding into her wanting pussy. Hermione, unable to help herself, cried out and bucked her hips at the sensation. “Did you enjoy seducing her?”

“Yes!” Hermione gasped again.

“Tell me how you seduced her. Leave nothing out.” His fingers continued their ministrations, occasionally slipping out to flick her clit before thrusting back into her pussy.

“I… can’t…” she moaned. “Too… much…”

“That’s not like you, Hermione. Usually, you’re quite eloquent. Shall I help you describe events?”

“Please…”

“What did you do first, with the bath?”

“I… massaged her breasts.”

“And then?”

“Got into… the bath _—_ ”

“Where you… ?”

“Fingered… her pussy—Draco, please!”

“Oh no, not yet! Your punishment isn’t over.” He removed his fingers and Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact. “You’ve positively soaked my trousers,” he said sternly. _Smack,_ just above her pussy.

“Tell me what happened in the bedroom.”

“I fingered her pussy again and played with her breasts.”

“And what did Pansy do?”

“She… returned the favour.”

“I’m afraid that’s not an adequate description.” _Smack,_ above her pussy again. “Try again, with detail.”

“She… played with my breasts and fingered my pussy in return.”

“Very good. Now tell me about the bed.”

“I lay down.”

“And told her… ?”

“To… sit on my face.”

“What did you do then?”

“Licked her pussy.”

“And what did she do to you?”

“Fingered my pussy and rubbed my clit.”

“Did you enjoy making her come?”

“Yes.”

“Did you enjoy having her make you come?”

“Yes… please, please Draco, I need _—_ ”

“What do you need?”

“I need to come… I need you to fuck me.”

Draco wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on. He had done his best to continue his line of questioning in as neutral a tone as possible, but Hermione’s delectable arse, her tight, wet pussy, and her desperate need for more was making it almost impossible to avoid throwing her on the bed and fucking her until she screamed. When she finally begged him to fuck her, to make her come, he internally breathed a sigh of relief.

“Stand.” Draco rose, cast a quick _Silencio_ on the room and stripped to reveal his throbbing cock. He lay back down on the bed and she climbed over him. “Just a minute. Turn around, facing away from me.” She did as she was told, and he pulled her hips back so they were positioned above him while she was looking at his cock.

Getting the idea immediately, Hermione took Draco into her mouth as she felt his lips and tongue on her pussy, feeling him moan against her folds.

Draco teased her slowly, dipping his tongue in and out of her pussy and flicking the tip against her clit, while Hermione sucked and licked along the tip of his cock before slowly taking all of him into her mouth. “Gods, Hermione!” He gasped before redoubling his own efforts.

Hermione couldn’t hold on any longer and her climax surged through her. Draco gently tilted her hips and she rolled bonelessly onto the mattress, panting.

“Better?” He hummed, repositioning himself over her.

“Much. I think I actually went blind for a moment there.”

“Although I’ll take that as a compliment, I do hope the effects are only temporary. How can you admire my handsome face otherwise?”

Hermione laughed at his smirk and playfully slapped his shoulder. “Oh, I don’t know. You would be much less distracting if I were unable to see you.”

“In that case, I’ll have to distract you in other ways. If you can’t look, I’ll just have to make sure you _feel,_ instead.” He thrust into her and she moaned at the fullness.

“Yes!” she hissed. Hermione began to move her own hips in time with Draco’s, urging him to move faster.

“Merlin… I’m not going to last if you keep that up,” he warned.

“I don’t care, just fuck me!”

Draco increased his speed, moaning softly as he felt Hermione writhe under him.

“Gods, yes!” She sighed. “Harder, Draco!” She could feel herself climbing again. “I’m so close, don’t you dare stop!”

Thrusting harder and deeper, Draco felt Hermione’s walls clench around him and she began to tense, before finally crashing over the edge with a loud cry. He felt his balls tighten and followed her, coming hard.

Spent, he collapsed on top of her, propping himself up slightly on his elbows so as not to crush her under his weight, before lifting his head to kiss her gently.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Hermione.”

“Hmmm… I’m not sure. There is a chance I may misbehave again and will need further discipline.”

He sighed dramatically. “In that case, I suppose I shall have to be prepared to do just that. I must warn you, I am a harsh taskmaster and will not let you off lightly.”

“I should hope not. Spare the rod and spoil the witch.”

They both laughed, before Hermione yawned widely.

Draco pretended to look affronted. “Am I boring you, Miss Granger?”

“Not at all, Mr Malfoy. But I do find myself quite exhausted and in need of rest.”

Draco rolled off Hermione, allowing her to move around the bed until she could lay her head on the pillow, whereupon he pulled the blankets up over them both. “Happy Valentine’s Day, by the way.”

Hermione laughed. “Happy over-commercialised holiday marking the murder of a man for preaching religion.”

Draco sniggered. “There’s my little know-it-all.” He paused. “I hope this means we are exclusive now?” He murmured, snuggling in behind her.

“Bet your arse we are,” she replied sleepily.

 

Pansy strode into Hermione’s room. “You better be ready, Granger! Draco will be here any minute.” She paused. “ Oh my Gods! What are you wearing?”

“It’s called a dress, Pansy. One would think you would be familiar with such articles of clothing,” Hermione replied with mock impatience.

“You look gorgeous!”

Hermione had found a sundress with wide straps, a light bodice, and a flared skirt that came to halfway down her thighs. With it, she was wearing strappy Roman sandals which laced up to mid-calf. Another school year had just come to a close, and to celebrate, the professors were all going out for lunch.

“Thanks, Pans. I’m still not sure though… My shoulders _—_ ”

“Look beautiful,” Pansy interrupted firmly, looking into Hermione’s eyes. “ _You_ look beautiful. Draco will love it.”

Hermione smiled. “I’m sure he will.” The floo roared, signalling Draco’s arrival, and she picked up her purse. “Right, I’ll be off.”

 


End file.
